


Close Your Eyes

by Jasque



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 00:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasque/pseuds/Jasque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumplestiltskin misses his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Your Eyes

If he closed his eyes he could see them  
Hear them  
Feel them  
   
There would be toothed smiles  
Muddied boots  
Sloppy kisses  
   
There would be sky blue eyes  
Tinkling laughter  
Loving embrace  
   
He would be enraptured by their love  
Their warmth  
Their brilliance  
   
But he is only imagining and their bodies are cold and lifeless  
   
There are no toothed smiles  
Muddied boots  
Sloppy kisses  
   
There are no sky blue eyes  
Tinkling laughter  
Loving embrace  
   
He could not bask in their love  
Their warmth  
Their brilliance  
   
Only by closing his eyes could he see, hear and feel  
   
It was supposed to end differently


End file.
